1. Field of the Invention
This invention is based on an electric push button switch which is in particular to be used as a hazard-warning-signal switch for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hazard-warning-signal switch is already known from the German patent 35 55 804. In this electric switch, the slide substantially consists of a first plate extending in the direction of actuation and carrying a movable electric contact and of a second plate that is integrally formed with the first plate, that extends perpendicularly to the direction of motion. The second plate extends across the inside of the push button switch and has beads on two opposite sides of its circumference, which beads are positioned in grooves on the inside of the push button. Due to the beads and grooves, the slide and push button are firmly connected to each other, whereby during assembly the slide has to be press fitted into the push button.
The first plate of the slide glides over a socket carrying the stationary contacts of the known electric switch. Because the second plate of the slide occupies the inside of the push button facing the socket, the known push button switch is relatively bulky.